1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to improved polymer foams which contain a gas barrier resin. More specifically, the invention relates to closed cell polymer foams containing a gas barrier resin uniformly dispersed in the continuous polymeric phase which reduces air permeation into the foam and/or loss of halocarbon from the cells of the foam and thereby maintains low thermal conductivity and improved thermal insulation value of the foam.
2. Description of Related Art, including Information Disclosed under .sctn..sctn.1.97-1.99
It is generally known and an accepted commercial practice to add a blowing agent to various polymeric materials during fabrication such as to produce a cellular (expanded foam) material. Typically, the blowing agent can be either a reactive solid or liquid that evolves a gas, a liquid that vaporizes, or a compressed gas that expands during final fabrication producing the desired polymeric foam. Such foams are categorically either closed cell (i.e., non-porous, continuous polymer phase with discontinuous gas phase dispersed therein) or open cell (porous) foams which are advantageously employed in various end use applications and exhibit various advantages associated with the particular type of foam produced. In describing the closed cell foam as involving a discontinuous gas phase, it should be appreciated that this description is an over simplification. In reality the gas phase is dissolved in the polymer phase and there will be a finite substantial presence of gas (blowing agent) in the polymer. Furthermore and as generally known in the art, the cell gas composition of the foam at the moment of manufacture does not necessarily correspond to the equilibrium gas composition after aging or sustained use. Thus, the gas in a closed cell foam frequently exhibits compositional changes as the foam ages leading to such known phenomenon as increase in thermal conductivity or loss of insulation value.
Closed cell foams are usually employed for their reduced thermal conductivity or improved thermal insulation properties. Historically, insulating polyurethane and polyisocyanurate foams have been made using trichlorofluoromethane, CCl.sub.3 F (CFC-11), as the blowing agent. Similarly, insulating phenolic foam is known to be made from phenol-formaldehyde resins (typically via an intermediate resole mixture involving a phenol-formaldehyde oligomer condensate) using blends of 1,1,2-trichlorotrifluoroethane, CCl.sub.2 FCClF.sub.2 (CFC-113), and CFC-11 as the blowing agent. Also, insulating thermoplastic foam such as polystyrene foam is commonly manufactured using dichlorodifluoromethane, CCl.sub.2 F.sub.2 (CFC-12), as the blowing agent.
The use of a chlorofluorocarbon as the preferred commercial expansion or blowing agent in insulating foam applications is in part based on the resulting k-factor (i.e., the rate of transfer of heat energy by conduction through one square foot of one inch thick homogenous material in one hour where there is a difference of one degree Fahrenheit perpendicularly across the two surfaces of the material) associated with the foam produced. Thus, it is generally known and accepted that a chlorofluorocarbon gaseous phase within the closed cell is a superior thermal barrier relative to other inexpensive gases such as air or carbon dioxide. Conversely, the natural intrusion of air into the foam over time and to a lesser extent the escape of the chlorofluorocarbon from the cell is deleterious to the desired low thermal conductivity and high insulative value of the foams. Also, the escape of certain chlorofluorocarbons to the atmosphere is now recognized as potentially contributing to the depletion of the stratospheric ozone layer and contributing to the global warming phenomenon. In view of the environmental concerns with respect to the presently employed chlorofluorocarbon blowing agents, it is now generally accepted that it would be more desirable to use hydrochlorofluorocarbons or hydrofluorocarbons rather than the chlorofluorocarbons. Consequently, the need for a method or way of inhibiting the permeation of air and blowing agent through the polymer phase of the polymeric foam exists and ideally any such solution to the problem would be effective in inhibiting the permeation of commercially available halocarbon blowing agents as well as the proposed alternative halocarbons.
Historically, various methods and compositions have been proposed, with varying degree of success, to alleviate and/or control problems associated with permeation of gases into and out of polymeric foams. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,663,361 the problem of shrinkage (lack of dimensional stability) associated with using any blowing agent other than 1,2-dichlorotetrafluoroethane in the manufacture of foamed polyethylene is addressed. In this reference, a stability control agent is used in either a homopolymer or copolymer of ethylene wherein the blowing agent is isobutane or isobutane mixed with another hydrocarbon or a chlorocarbon, fluorocarbon or chlorofluorocarbon. The stability control agent is either partial esters of long chain fatty acids with polyols, higher alkyl amines, fatty acid amides, olefinically unsaturated carboxylic acid copolymers, or polystyrene. This reference also describes other prior art and is included by reference for such purpose.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,243,717 a Fischer-Tropsch wax is added to expanded polystyrene beads to produce a stable cell structure in the foam, without specific reference to the permeation of blowing agent or air. In Canadian Patent 990,900 the use of a barrier material or blocking agent is disclosed to alleviate the problem of gas migration through the cell wall specifically at the time of foaming. The particular problem addressed in this Canadian patent is the rupture and total collapse of the cell walls that frequently occur in the manufacture of closed cell polyethylene foam. This problem is attributed to the fact that the cell walls for such foams are permeable to the rapidly expanding gas under the influence of the heat liberated by the exothermic polymer crystallization. The specific solution disclosed in this reference is to use a blend of and along with a barrier resin such as an elastomer containing polystyrene or acrylic resin which are intended to contribute high melt strength to the cell wall at the foaming temperature. An inert nucleant is also employed along with at least two gaseous propellants of substantially different vapor pressures.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,795,763 the use of at least 2 percent carbon black as a filler uniformly dispersed in a polymeric foam is shown to reduce the aged k-factor of the foam to below the aged k-factor of the corresponding unfilled foam.